Rotary attenuators having printed wiring boards are known. The boards of these attenuators are typically constructed from alumina ceramic substrate and like low loss materials. Other rotary attenuators have conductors printed or otherwise provided on low loss ceramic. Some low loss ceramic board attenuators are known whose boards snap into the attenuator body, for example, into the rotor of the attenuator. The ceramic boards and the springs which hold them into the attenuator are rather expensive.